Held
by showerhaunter
Summary: What happens when Demyx decides to spend the night at Castle Oblivion with his friend Zexion?


Held

Oh noes, it looks like I've twisted the history in CoM around to fit my story, but its worth it. x)

ZexionxDemyx is the pairing...I'm not crazy for it, but this idea was too good to pass up. There are also mentionings of XigbarxDemyx.

Rated T just in case.

Summary: What happens when Demyx decides to stay over night with his friend Zexion in Castle Oblivion?

BR BR BR 

"Wow…the breeze feels nice here…" Demyx sighed contently, opening his arms wide to embrace the gentle wind that ruffled his stiff, golden hair ever so slightly. The big grassy hill WAS an excellent place to experience such pleasures; however small they were. "It's really great here, huh?" He grinned; hoping the form next to him felt the same.

Another breeze soon tossed pale, navy locks, cut in a strange manner around an ashen face. Although it was the only movement on the relatively short body as the owner stood motionless, arms crossed indignantly across a small torso. "…" His only visible gray orb of an eye just stared into space, paying no mind to the questioning being beside him.

Demyx was silent for a moment; his arms still stretched to catch the wind. "Hey…Zexy?" He tried again.

Zexion gave a small twitch of the mouth that might have been considered a scowl. "It is ZEXION, Number Nine." The bluenette growled lowly, still not bothering to move, or acknowledge the other's childish questions.

Demyx frowned for a moment, his arms slowly dropping to his sides as he felt awkward to hold them up. Slowly an amused smirk flickered across his own pale features as he scooted closer to the Schemer so that their hip's sides nearly touched. "Oh….terribly sorry, Number SIX." On the emphasis of 'six', he bumped on the other's hips playfully with his own, with enough force to cause poor Zexion to stumble and break his statue-like posture as he tried to keep himself from falling. "WHOOPS…"

Zexion's gray eyes opened slightly wider than before as he was shoved to the side, which he quickly righted himself and glared daggers at the Nocturne who merely smiled innocently at the older member…rank wise at least.

"Come on Zexy, you gotta appreciate what you've got now! You won't know how good something is till it's gone!" The blonde gave a silly grin and lifted his arms to catch the wind again.

Zexion blinked…they were nobodies…what WAS there to enjoy? I don't think I'll miss THIS place if it ever gets gone…Zexion thought, the scowl never leaving his features as he watched the other spread his arms again. A small flush under his cheeks from being pushed was starting to subside…before he laid a hand flat on the taller Nobody's back, slightly rubbing gently to show he meant no harm.

Sky blue eyes closed blissfully, small singes of pink slashed around his cheeks. "Oh…that feels kinda good, Zexy-er…ion." He replied happily, his arms remaining up.

The Schemer's morbid face softened slightly at the other's compliments. He wondered a moment…then shrugged lightly. "It looks like you're trying to fly Demyx…Allow me to assist you." He said monotonously, giving a sharp push to the water mage's back; pushing him forward.

"Wha-? Ah!" Demyx cried as he felt himself twisting in mid-air to fall on his side, causing the lanky individual to roll down the grassy hill. It wasn't a long trip to the bottom, but all the while he was rolling, he laughed. Bubbling past his lips; youthful and sincere as he tumbled joyfully to the end; stopping in a still mess, and covering his face with a hand; breath stilling to resemble a dead person.

While the other reached the bottom, Zexion stared intently, watching…observing. How was it the other was so darn happy ALL of the time? It surprised him lightly when the giggling mess at the hill's end went limp. Biting his lip, Six traveled with more dignity down the mound of emerald grass, approaching the lump that was once Demyx. Blinking dully, he poked the form with his foot…vaguely thought of kicking the hell out of it, and then merely pushed him over onto his back. As he did so, the Nocturne's hand fell away, revealing his still and expressionless face; the baby blue eyes bouncing with life now sealed shut, his body in an outstretched snow angel position.

Zexion stared a moment, before prodding him again. "Demyx, get up…"

Nothing.

"I want to go back.."

Still nothing.

"I'll leave you here."

Again nothing…not even the up and down of a persons breathing. Slowly the Schemer bent down to see the other was indeed, not breathing. "Hmm…" He leaned in closer to the other's face and gave a tentative sniff, making the Nocturne's hair tremble lightly. "You don't smell dead." He growled, knowing the other was faking it. Demyx knew better than to trick the master trickster.

As soon as the bluenette had spoken, the blonde reached up quickly; springing to life like a puppet picked up by its master. He rested his palms on the other's neck, pulling him forward to only press his lips lightly on the Schemer's, whose eyes widened in shock from the feeling and the closeness of skin the other was presenting. It was a small light kiss…but the Schemer still pushed the musician back with a scowl, sitting promptly Indian-style. "Nine, enough with these games." He growled, frowning sullenly…the other was so annoying sometimes…

The mage scratched the top of his head, sitting up too. "Gosh Zexy, it wasn't THAT bad, was it?"

"That's not the point." Zexion grumbled, surprised a flush of embarrassment did not greet his cheeks. "I'm going back now." He announced, though he didn't move from his position.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" Demyx asked, a green stalk of grass sticking out past his lips as he chewed on the tender blade. All at once he leaned over to the side and twisted onto his back, placing his head in the Schemer's lap where he stared up curiously.

Zexion shrugged the other's new position off his mind…"It's too happy here." He murmured.

"You'd rather be back in that boring old castle?" Demyx asked astonished.

To this, Zexion glared down at the Nocturne lightly. "Since when do you ask so many questions?"

The blonde returned the look with a grin, rubbing his nose sheepishly.

Zexion blinked…and for a moment a small flicker of a smile graced his desolate composure. He was normally a quiet being, but the other's antics always seemed t lighten his dark mood. He sorta liked the other's idiocy and childishness, the sweet actions felt real almost…as if Demyx really felt what he said and did; not just remembering and acting the part…and maybe….he looked down at the other with a light smile…maybe he HAD enjoyed the other's kiss.

---

"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!" Laughs burst forth from the dark hole on the castle wall.

"I told you I wasn't racing…" A lower voice…"You'd better stop; I'll laugh when you fall."

"Zexy's gonna looooooose-" The voice cute off as Demyx sprinted out of the portal, skidding to a stop near a bright white pillar. Not very soon after, the Schemer appeared as well with another dull and emotionless face. "You lost." Demyx stated; Zexion merely shrugged and stiffened quite suddenly, seemingly staring at something behind the Nocturne.

"Huh?" Demyx blinked, staring right back. "What!? Is there something on my face!?" He squeaked, feeling around it nervously as he spoke.

Zexion sighed and shook his head; the long bangs obscuring his right eye.

Demyx blinked curiously, "Behind me?" He asked, turning around to check which made Zexion sigh even more. As soon as he was around; the musician's forehead met another, darker in skin tone; black and grey streaked hair that was sticking straight up in a ponytail...or rather down, considering the sharpshooter was in his rather dizzying up side down, gravity controlling position. Demyx stared straight into one golden amber eye of the older man, the other not as interesting with the dull black of an eye patch. "Uhh-hi Xigbar." He greeted the other curiously. "What've you been doing…uh…sir?" He corrected himself, knowing full well that the sniper was in a position as high as one could obtain in the Organization…besides Xemnas of course.

"Ahh-hangin' around…" The surfer voice emanated along with an amused smirk to the scarred face. "You don't gotta call me 'sir'…sounds too funny comin' from you…Sooo…how'd the mission go?" He asked suddenly.

"Well…" Demyx blinked, scratching his head. "There weren't any heartless and we couldn't summon any…but it was really pretty!"

"Ha…glad you liked it."

Zexion suddenly found his voice, grumbling indignantly. "Something tells me you knew all of that and just sent us on a field trip to stuffed animal world."

Ignoring Zexion's grumble, Xigbar ran a hand through the Nocturne's hair. "Didn't hurt yourself or nothin'? Zexion take care of you good? I woulda went widja instead, but Mansex put me to research'in."

Zexion's brow twitched in annoyance…why WOULDN'T he look out for Demyx? And how come the sharpshooter treated the other like a beloved kitten and himself like a pet sitter?

Demyx shook his head, disagreeing, and because he didn't like his hair to be mussed with that much. "Zexy and me had a good time. We rolled down this cool hill, and I saw a really cool butterfly-and he even let me use him for a pillow!" The Nocturne smiled at the happy memories…it was much better than having to go down into the UnderWorld.

Zexion felt a small surge of pride at how well he was being spoken of and nearly smirked when the pirate cocked his head to the side and stared at him as if he were some sort of a threat…but after a while he turned his attention back to the blonde and nodded. "Sounds fun…glad the day's over? Well I sure am…get to go back to the bigger castle tonight." He patted the other thoughtfully on the head and glanced back towards Zexion. "Xemnas is making Marluxia the master of THIS castle you know…he's requested you stay along with Axel and Larxene."

Zexion said nothing, but simply nodded….orders were orders…Although something was starting to eat at his nerves…the smells…"Lexaeus and Vexen-" He started but was silenced by a look from the gunner who obviously didn't want Demyx to know. So it was true…he thought bitterly…there WAS a traitor among them and they HAD disposed of the Academic and the Silent Hero.

"Hey Xiggy?" Demyx asked a little unsurely, shifting his weight around nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here just like…one more day, please?" He asked quickly. "Axel and Larxene are boring, and Zexion needs someone to talk to. I'll teleport back in the morning-please?"

Xigbar looked a little shocked…and wary…if there was a traitor running around with murderous thoughts, he sure didn't want the kid around to meet'em. "I don't think-"

"I'll be really good! And quiet!" He added hopefully.

Xigbar sighed and scratched his head, thinking for a moment. After a while he finally spoke. "Alright, alright…you can stay, but you have to go with Zexion EVERYWHERE…for safety…got it?"

"Even in the bathroom?"

"Even in the bathroom." Two replied reluctantly. "And as soon as dawn breaks, report straight back to the Never Was world and come find me."

"Gotcha."

Xigbar gave an imposed look on Zexion, shoving the other's safety on his hands before reaching forward to pull the Nocturne's head closer; pressing an awkward but strong kiss on his soft lips. Zexion merely watched with a lump in his throat.

--

"It's so boring in here…" Demyx's voice echoed in the empty room, dark and shrouded in mystery. Zexion's room was a dark navy color, wine blackness with an occasional white splotch bunched together like a group of stars. Demyx sighed, there was only a circular bed in the middle of the room, and with the black sheets it was rather hard to find. The Nocturne lay sprawled on the head board-less bed, sighing to himself.

Zexion had left in an awful hurry…and he wouldn't even let the musician come with him despite Xigbar's orders to stay together. He'd locked him in real good though, and hurried off with a scheming look in his dead eyes. So at the sound of a quiet scrabble at the door, the Nocturne had leapt up eagerly, scrambling towards the lock; key in hand. Once the door was open, revealing the Schemer holding a limp and bloodied arm with his back against the wall, the Nocturne's pupils had shrunken from the sudden light change, and of shock. "Z-Zexy what happened?" He cried, being shoved slightly to the side as the Schemer pushed past him into the room. "Close the door." He hissed, wincing from the heated pain shooting through his arm. Demyx shakily closed the door lightly, turning only to see Zexion sitting on the bed's edge trembling.

The Schemer was slowly grabbing a fist full of the sheets; wrapping them around the bloody mess with a pained expression. "Damn…" He growled through clenched teeth. "Damn that Riku kid…" His mission to take and try and deceive the other's mind had gone wrong. The other had figured his scheme out perfectly. He manged to escape with his life, but now he'd heard a murmur that Axel had wanted to see him in some sort of a meeting in the lobby. "Fuck…" He forced out, teeth gritted unnaturally hard.

"Zexy…" Demyx murmured, sitting next to the injured being. "It's ok, you're gonna be ok." He whispered lightly, risking a hand to rest on the other's back…gently massaging like the bluenette had down to his own not long ago.

The Schemer flinched, forcing himself to relax his stiff muscles. The blonde's touch seemed to calm him like a shot might sedate an animal. After a moment of silence, Zexion sighed lightly. " I…have to go now…"

"What? Where? Not like that you're not-" Demyx started, appalled at the pain the other was probably in and already deciding to go out?

"I'm wanted in the lobby…a meeting-"

"Are you joking? You're arm looks like a bear chewed it off! At least let me go with you!" The Nocturne replied, hang gripping a little tighter.

"No-that Riku kid still might be out there-" Zexion growled, turning to face the sitar-player. "I don't want you to get hu-" He stopped suddenly…he didn't want the Nocturne to get hurt…Demyx was his friend; he couldn't put HIS life at risk.

Demyx stared oddly at the Schemer…wondering why he'd cut off. "…I never wanted you to get hurt either Zexy…" He murmured slowly. "…but…now that you are, you gotta lay back and rest, and let ME take care of YOU. I'M going to that meeting FOR you. I'll take notes or whatever for you…because I…" Demyx struggled, his lack of feelings stopping him. "…I try…to care for you." He finished after a pause. Zexy was his friend. Finally capturing the other's slightly astonished eyes, the Nocturne's head tilted, sky eyes fluttering low as he dipped his head, centimeters away from a soft kiss when the Schemer pulled back. A little disappointed, Demyx started rubbing again with a concerned face, "What's wrong?"

Zexion frowned, "You…and Xigbar…"

Demyx blinked. "Ohh…Zexy…" He smiled. "I let Xiggy kiss me all the time…He's older in rank than me, so I comply. It's an order." He looked up at the other. "But you know…YOU'RE an older rank too…" A small pink flush crept over his cheeks as he cocked his head to the side cutely and smiled.

Number Six swallowed slightly, the lump coming back…but it wasn't as bad as last time had been. He shifted on the bed for a moment, as if he was unsure of what to do…then slowly he felt himself rise, pushing up to reach the blonde's sweet, sweet lips. At once the surprisingly warm hands of the water mage found their way around the other's neck; pulling him more into the lock of lips.

It seemed the affection would never end through the kisses they shared together in that dark room…but all too soon in stopped when Zexion realized he had to be at his meeting.

"Demyx…be extremely careful." He cautioned, looking up at the other's face that was a few millimeters from his own. "Anyone new or suspicious looking…don't talk to them…come straight back here."

"I know I know…" Demyx purred, rolling his eyes as his body lay comfortably atop the warmth of Zexion's. "You worry too much; I'm not five or anything." He ran a swift hand through the other's silky smooth locks; looking forward to mussing with them later on after the meeting. "I'll go there, come back…mm…I don't need cue cards for that much." He joked smiling and rubbing his nose happily against the bluenette's.

"I'm still not sure if you should…but I'll give you a chance this once…" He gave a small wince, the flaming in his arm erupting again; less painful than last time, but still fiery nonetheless. "Come STRAIGHT back do you hear me?"

"I hear you silly…" Demyx murmured, pressing a quick kiss to the other's lips only to have his chin grabbed, the Schemer's hand holding him in place to keep the kiss. "Mmp…ok, I'll be late if I don't leave…"

"Remember where it is?"

"Lobby." Demyx had already pulled himself up from the bed and was opening the door to the hallway.

"…Dem?"

"Yeah?" The blonde turned, watching the other sit up on the bed.

"…I think... I would have…loved you." He murmured, aware that they were nobodies and the concept of love did not apply.

Demyx's face softened…then an amused smirk plastered itself on his face as he made the sign for 'rock on' with his fingers and was soon disappearing from the doorframe.

--

"_You want to become stronger…" _

"I want to be stronger…I want to have memories…I want to be real."

"You can."

"How?"

"You must defeat more opponents…to become stronger…when you're stronger, you'll be able to destroy the real Riku; and then his memories, his life…will be yours."

"…tell me what to do."

The clomping of boots against the white marble floors; the sound echoing piteously through the hallway and into the lobby…the death place…the PLANNED death place…Demyx stopped from his frightened run; panting yet trying to keep it in, trying to keep them from hearing him. Had they seen him? Had they heard his gasps for air as they had spluttered their evil plot? His muscles were aching, his jaw quivering…his eyes wide in absolute fear at what he had witnessed…utter evil and madness…

_"There ARE a few strong guys left around here…you take them out, you get stronger."_

No…no, no, no, NO…this wasn't right, this was traitorous…How could this fall from Axel's lips? He had seen the pyro clearly stating his plan…destroying other Organization members…this wasn't the Axel he'd been around before, the Axel that was fairly decent to him and helped him along being as though he was only one rank above the Nocturne. Axel betrayed him, betrayed THEM.

_"I'll arrange him to meet you in the lobby."_

Demyx's eyes shut tight…why was he here? Soon a murderer would be here…would probably hurt him…and then…then they would go after Zexy like they'd initially planned. He couldn't allow that, it wasn't right. Zexy was his friend…friends didn't abandon each other for dead…but what could he do? The adrenalin had built up, already a small trickle of sweat was rolling down his forehead…and then the sound of footsteps came.

Slow, torturous…death probably sounded nicer. Demyx had backed up, his back bumping into a small counter with various papers scattered about with issues that wouldn't be discussed in this meeting…And soon the murderer…the silver headed boy Axel had been with entered the facility. He was dressed in blue and white, a wicked looking sword hanging at his side, glinting as if it were grinning.

"You. Are you Zexion?"

Smart, arrogant…cocky…the voice was smooth as water over rocks and caused the Nocturne to gulp…He felt himself thinking about the large grassy hill quite suddenly; the wind that he had caught…the laughing he'd shared. The dark room…the kisses…the worried look as Zexion bid him farewell for the last time…he smiled; baby blue eyes flickering open.

"I am."

end

BR BR BR 

So yeeaahh...-scratches head- x3

I'd love some criticism and reviews.

Until next fic...Hasta luego. :3


End file.
